The Girl With The Crush
by nightfaeries
Summary: A semi-comedic story that revolves around a girl named Willow, learning about friendships and crushes and finding herself. Dedicated to one of my friends. Rated T because there may be some suggestive language use. Joey Parker & Willow. Jillow fanfic. May bring your laughs. First try on comedy type fanfiction. Hur.


_**This fanfiction is dedicated to LHW*. Thanks for the times you made me laugh and I told you I was insane. **_

_***Identity not revealed due to privacy concerns.**_

**A/N: Here is a new non-Cabbie fic that I'm starting. I was originally going to use Cabbie but I decided to use Jillow because 1. it describes the situation more, 2. I'll probably self-harm by putting Cabbie in an angsty situation. Besides, I already have Simple Greetings!**

**Here is an overview of Jillow. It is the shipping of Joey Rooney and Willow from Liv and Maddie. Willow likes Joey but Joey doesn't like her back. Willow is 1 year older than Joey.**

**I would describe this story's path as comedic and friendship. I have been interested in comedy for awhile now and I thought I would try it.**

**Disclaimer: It will not consist of any scenes from Liv and Maddie but refereces are made. I do not own the characters either.**

* * *

><p><strong>{Crushing}<strong>

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day at Ridgewood where I sat at lunch with my bestfriend and teammate Maddie Rooney, talking about the upcoming basketball season tournaments that will take place in about a month from now. I'm just so so so excited about this season. It's my first time playing with my team in Ridgewood Varsity and it's so fun and competitive, I can't even explain how I feel. Basketball is literally my life.<p>

Oh wait, how rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Willow Heathers. I am a sophomore at Ridgewood High in Wisconsin and I play basketball... That's about it isn't it? No crushes... oh bother, I might have one.

Anyway, as both of us chattered lively, Maddie's brother, Joey, came to join us.

Maddie or Madison, has quite a huge family if you ask me, considering that I'm the only child of two amazing parents. She has a twin sister Liv (Olivia), and two brothers, Joey and Parker. Liv was the lead in the hit TV show 'Sing It Loud!', Joey is a year younger than us and Parker is like 10. Maddie's parents both work at our school. Her dad's our basketball head coach and her mum's our school's Vice Principal. Well it must be fun, yet grueling for her and her siblings...

Okay I need to stop interrupting myself.

So Joey Rooney comes to join us and sit beside me, for some reason that I do not know of, probably one of his weird antics against Maddie again.

As he approached us, I felt my heart beating fasted and my face heat up for some reason.

Joey's pretty weird to most of the student body and teachers. He's in this rocket club and so is his nemesis Artie. They're like geeks if you ask me. Not that I have anything against them.

We ignore him and started to chatter about basketball again when he interrupted us, asking weird questions about how he looked and things like that. We just rolled our eyes and went back to talking about basketball. At least Maddie did. I tried to. It didn't work. He looked great, i subconsciously thought.

I was attracted to Joey Rooney in the weirdest way possible.

All the while Maddie was busy talking, I spaced out.

I have a crush on Joey Rooney. This is still very bizarre. He's my bestfriend's brother (A/N: omfg Victorious "Best Friend's Brother ref)

and he's Joey Rooney.

I did a double take.

I can't be in love with him can I?

But we're all just friends.

But I suddenly get shy, like right now, around him.

But he's a geek and in a freaking rocket club.

But oh he's so adorable and his obsession with cats just turns me on.

Is this even Willow Heathers.

Who am I even.

"Hey Williow!" Maddie repeatedly snapped her fingers right in my face which caught my attention. I hated people snapping their fingers in my face.

"Oh sorry... What were you saying?" I blushed a deep red.

Joey just turned and looked at me, raising an eyebrow before turning back to his broccoli tuna salad sandwich. Did I mention that this boy not only is weird in the brain but also eats weird food? That's probably where he got all the weirdness from I guess. It must have fed his brain with weird juices.

Maddie just looked at me and took out her phone to text someone. Probably her boyfriend and boy's basketball captain Diggie.

"Erm excuse me, I have to make a trip to the restroom," I told the two awkwardly before slowly jogging away, with Maddie nodding and Joey totally oblivious to what I was doing, which kind of hurt.

Hey, I might be a little bit bigger physically but I still have a heart okay.

I was going towards the direction of the school's restroom, but instead I headed to the gym to look for Stains.

"Stains... Stains!" I ran in, partially out of breath. I'm not going to lie, although I play basketball, I have the weakest stamina in the team.

"Oh hi Willow, whydoya call me?" Stains turn to look at me before attempting to try and make a three-pointer which utterly failed. She just shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal.

A thing about Stains I really like is her attitude. Although she may sit on the bench, she's still fighting for her position.

"I think-" I hesitated for a bit. Stains was the one I trusted the most, next to Maddie. She's the weird kid but she's cool to hang out with and I'm kinda weird too so we sorta clicked on the day of basketball tryouts.

"I think I like Joey Rooney," I daringly finished, then changed my mind.

"No wait, I think I love Joey Rooney," I finally decided on.

Stains walked towards me with her eyes widened.

"No way... Willow!" She started saying. "You love Joey Rooney?!"

I merely nodded.

"Are you sure you're Willow?!" She shook me by my shoulders vigorously.

"Willow I am mam," I answered.

"YASSSSS I KNEW ONE OF MY SHIPS WOULD COME TRUE!" She cheered while doing her happy dance.

Okay what. A ship? Wow Stains, really fangirl like of you.

"JILLOW!" She chanted.

I rolled my eyes but honestly speaking, I did like the ship name.

"Uh Stains, I'm not quite sure I'm in love with him yet. Like for example he's one year younger and he's like Maddie's brother. I just get the feeling but I need help figuring it out and that's why I'm here to talk to you," I sighed.

"It's okay Willow, we all get that feeling," she patted my shoulder reassuringly.

"Well, have you had a lot of dreams that involved him lately?" She started questioning with her instincts.

"I guess... But sometimes it's really creepy and other times, it's just normal friends kind of thing," I replied.

"Well do you get nervous when you see him around?" She questioned again.

"I guess so. My heart was thumping when he came and sat beside me..." I trailed off.

"HE SAT BESIDE YOU?!" Stains started to fangirl. "OHMYGOD SOMEONE SHOULD HAVE TAKEN A PICTURE!"

And then her phone beeped.

It was a message from Maddie.

She apparently sent Stains a candid of Joey and I sitting together.

Great job Mads...

How dare she secretly take it.

"OMFG MADDIE!" Stains squealed happily. "I'm going to process it and place it on my 101 pictures that I photoshopped of you and Joey!"

Okay 101 pictures that she photoshopped of us. Stains is one crazy fangirl. But hey, I would like a processed picture of Joey and I... Okay, let's return to the main point of the conversation.

"Okay Stains, why don't we calm our racks and come back to the topic we're talking about like 1 minute ago..."

"Oh I'm sorry. But yeah, it just means that you've think of him subconsciously a lot and you like him and you have a hopeless romantic crush that was developed on him and now it's the time I leave to process the picture for my wall." Stains replied quickly before running out.

"Oh... HEY! Get me a copy of it too!" I shouted at her.

Wow... I guess I contracted a case of the Joey's. This is just great to start the year.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :-)<strong>


End file.
